Lesbian Asian Persuasion
by DoubtLovesFaith
Summary: Chun-Li, along with her longtime girlfriend Mai Shiranui, were both out shopping together at a very popular super market one day. On this seemingly normal day, however, the Asian couple soon ran into a very old friend of theirs, which happened to be the very beautiful and really well-known woman named Chai Xianghua. And the rest is simply history. Chun-Li x Mai x Xianghua x Leixia!


**_[Disclaimer] I do not own "Street Fighter", "Fatal Fury", "The King of Fighters", "Soul Calibur", "Overwatch"... I really don't own any of this stuff, okay? So shut up, please... Oh, I'm sorry. I hate being rude like that, and that's why girls don't like me at all. Tee freaking hee, right? No? Oh...! Well, okay then X3_**

 ** _[Author's Note] Well, there is not much for me to say here at all, so... I don't know. I hope that you enjoy this story? I really do, but it's okay if you don't, though! Um, yeah, so... enjoy, I guess! Oh, and I'm also really, really, REALLY sorry about any typos and other writing errors. I hate that crap, son! And never eat raspberries, because, uh... y-you'll turn into a feminist! Yeah, and that SHOULD scare you enough. But, if not, then FUFF!_**

 **(Lesbian Asian Persuasion)**

It was a dark, warm, rainy day today as the very well-known woman, also known to be the strongest woman in the world, Chun-Li was out shopping at a large store along with her tremendously beautiful and perfectly busty girlfriend, Mai Shiranui. The store they were currently shopping at was a very popular super market called "Two Minutes", but unfortunately today seemed as though the store was completely fresh out of everything that the two pretty women really wanted to buy. However, the two girls continued to walk around the store in desperate hope of at least finding a few items that they both sincerely wanted.

"Hey, how long have we been here again?" asked Chun-Li as she turned her head to the side of herself to look over at her brown haired, Japanese girlfriend. "It feels like we've been here for hours, doesn't it?"

Fanning herself with one of her very many fancy looking fans, Mai turned her gaze over toward Chun-Li before replying back to her with an upset looking expression, "It HAS been hours, Chun-Li. Oh, let's just go home, already! We have wasted enough time here as it is, don't you think?"

Now looking back straight ahead of herself again, the Chinese woman soon spoke back with a frown of her own, "Yeah, I... I suppose you're right, Mai." Chun-Li then reached her hand out and grabbed onto Mai's hand, the two women now cuffing their hands together romantically.

"But... why not at least circle around the store just one more time, huh? Who knows, maybe a miracle will happen to the both of us or something," lightheartedly voiced Chun-Li, now looking back over at her big breasted girlfriend again, except this time with a bright smile on her beautiful face.

Smiling right back at the Asian officer, Mai giggled at her girlfriend, tenderly kissed Chun-Li on her cheek, and then sweetly expressed back in response, "Oh, fine then. Besides, I can still hear the rain falling from outside, anyway. I really do not feel like getting wet with rain right now! Not in these clothes!"

Chun-Li laughed at Mai's words, the two women continuing to walk around together hand in hand as they also had several different conversations about random things. Oh, and just to clarify things here, the outfit that Chun-Li is wearing was her skintight "Street Fighter Alpha" outfit, while Mai was, of course, just wearing her usual and very much iconic clothes; that is if you can actually even call them "clothes" to begin with.

Minutes later as the Asian lesbian couple were making their very last walk around of this really huge super market, the two beautiful women soon spotted two other people who they both recognized quite easily. Who are these two people, you ask? Well, the first person was none other than the tremendously pretty woman named Chai Xianghua, and the second person was just the woman's young daughter who's name is Yan Leixia. The mother and daughter must have been here in need of something, as well.

Xianghua was wearing a close-fitting, white and blue colored, midriff exposing shirt, and she also had on extremely tight-fitting, white and blue colored shorts that completely showed off her thick, healthy, and creamily smooth looking thighs and ass in all of its perfect, heavenly beauty. As for Leixia, the girl simply wore a very humble looking, black colored shirt that fully covered up her whole upper body, and she was also wearing super tight-fitting, white colored pants that definitely showed off her shapely rear-end quite sexily, as well.

"Hey, isn't that Xianghua? And Leixia, too? I haven't seen them in ages," spoke Chun-Li as she watched the two females approaching them both closer and closer from far away.

Mai and Chun-Li were not all that acquainted with the Chinese swordswoman, but they did know her enough to at least consider her a good friend of theirs; the same went for Leixia, as well.

Still fanning herself with her fan in her right hand, the busty ninja smirked at the two females as she then murmured out, "Oh, wow, it IS them. Yes, it has been quite a while since we last spoken to them, huh? I wonder what they're getting here. I bet this horrible store won't even have whatever it is that they want, though! Why is everything out of stock today?"

"Well, just look on the bright side of things, Mai. At least it isn't all that busy today," replied the Chinese brunette with incredibly thick thighs, the woman still watching the other two girls approaching them even closer now.

Leixia was walking much more faster than how her own mother was at the moment, so she ended up walking passed the couple first. Before walking passed them both, though, the young adult woman widely smiled at the two big breasted women, the pretty girl afterwards then speaking to them, "Hello, Mai! Hello, Chun-Li!" After saying that at least, Leixia then continued on to go get whatever it was that she wanted.

"Wow, she actually recognized us?" lightly laughed out Chun-Li as she smiled, her now staring at Xianghua.

Mai scoffed at her lover before quietly voicing back to her in response, "I really wouldn't consider that shocking, baby. Who doesn't recognize your face these days? Or my own, for that matter?"

After about ten more seconds passing on by, that was when the beautiful Xianghua finally started to briskly walk passed of the two women. Now smiling at the couple, Xianghua cutely nodded her head at them both as she then said kindly, "It's so nice to see you two again."

Before the Chinese swordswoman got too far away from the female officer's own reach, Chun-Li quickly used her other free hand to then give Xianghua quite a hearty and very firm feeling slap on her big and incredibly soft bottom. Her butt shook from after receiving Chun-Li's intensely sharp spank, and it also stung quite a lot, too, but it just felt so damn good to her. After getting randomly slapped on her ass by Chun-Li like that, Xianghua immediately stopped walking, the somewhat short woman now looking over at the sexy couple as they both continued to simply walk away from her as if nothing has just happened. Xianghua then placed her hand on top of her now sore feeling buttock, the woman slowly rubbing her clothed butt cheek as she still felt a tiny bit of pleasingly pleasurable pain in her soft flesh.

Chun-Li and Mai then turned their heads around, almost at the same time, and then looked to see what Xianghua was currently doing right now. The two women seen the Chinese swordswoman smiling and staring at them both in what seemed to be complete shock, the pretty woman's mouth was also slightly hanging open, as well. Xianghua didn't exactly know why, but what Chun-Li just did to her really excited and stimulated her senses almost too much. Maybe it was because she hasn't received anything remotely sexually stimulating to her for at least almost five months now; well, not anything sexually stimulating from her own husband, that is.

Maybe it was because she was forced to be married to a man who honestly did not really actually care about her OR her own personal needs not even in the most slightest of ways possible, nor did she even love the guy to begin with; she does love her daughter with all of her heart and soul, though. Maybe it was because of just how bold Chun-Li actually was and how nonchalantly she did something so... naughty to her, simply not even caring about how she might have felt about being suddenly spanked like that in the first place.

After giving Xianghua a playful looking wink, Chun-Li then somewhat loudly shouted out to her, "It's nice seeing you again, too, beautiful!"

Mai waved her fan at the woman, later also voicing out loudly and quite cheerfully sounding, "Those are also really super cute looking clothes that you're wearing, by the way! Keep on dressing stylishly, dearie!"

And after all of that happening, the couple then turned their heads back around as they both simply continued to steadily move forward together, the two women now back to talking to each other about random things once again. Xianghua just couldn't bring herself to move at the moment. Not only did feeling her friend's hand firmly slap her on the ass feel strangely arousing to her, but also so did watching the two girls continue to walk away from her. The short, Chinese woman shamelessly continued to dreamily ogle at the two Asian beauties walking away together, the alluring sight of both of their very wide hips swaying from side-to-side almost in unison now making Xianghua's heart beat increasingly faster than normal.

Besides noticing that, she also paid really close attention to just how sexy both of their fat, yet fairly toned asses looked to her, as well; Mai's butt had a much more pronounced jiggle effect than that of Chun-Li's rear as she walked, however. Xianghua liked it, she more than liked it, but why? She was feeling so weird right now, and she was questioning so many things about herself inside of her own mind at the moment, too. Not once has the woman ever felt THIS confused, not to mention horny, about anything in her life thus far... and it was all thanks to a woman, Chun-Li to be exact, for slapping the woman on her plump, round, and not so firmed up bottom without even a single care in the world.

"Mother, what the heck are you doing?!" shouted Leixia, instantly snapping Xianghua out of her deep trance. "Come on! It might be gone before we even get there!"

"O-oh, um, yes! Coming, Leixia!" replied back the mother, the curvaceous woman now hurriedly turning herself around and walking over to where her pouty looking daughter was standing at.

Back over to Chun-Li and Mai, the two women were both currently laughing about the recent interaction that they had with their dear and somewhat close friend Xianghua that literally happened merely about a minute ago.

"Oh, I just cannot stop thinking about the way that she was looking at us both earlier, Chun-Li! My goodness, not even I seen that coming, you know?" spoke Mai chirpily, quietly letting out a few more giggles afterwards.

"Yeah, well... she really had that coming to her, anyway," calmly expressed back Chun-Li with a genuine looking smile on her flawless face. "I know that wasn't exactly appropriate at the moment, but what does she think will happen in certain situations? She has absolutely NO business walking around in those very short, really tight looking shorts and showing off all of that fine, thick, Chinese booty like that. She deserved a firmly hard slap on her thick ass and she knows it!"

Mai could easily tell that Chun-Li was really in a good mood right now, and knowing that simply made the beautiful, ninja woman feel very happy herself; Mai also always just loved to hear her woman talk so bluntly naughty to her like this, as well. "Mm, mm, mm, mm. I believe that you're much more than just right about that, my Sweet-Li!" giggled out Mai, now placing her fan in front of her own face as she then covered up her mouth. "The girl's got ass, and a whole lot of it, too. Xianghua was always very sexy looking, but something about her today just seems... I don't know. Somehow sexier than ever, maybe?"

Chun-Li nodded her head in agreement to Mai's words. "Indeed you're right, Mai. Ha, and people actually have the nerve to say that Asian women are flat? Sure, that may be the case for many, but definitely not all of them."

"That's true. Like, um... Taki!" blurted out Mai, later taking the fan that she was still carrying in her hand away from her own mouth now. "She is a fellow kunoichi who has both boobs and booty! JUST like myself, if I may add."

The Chinese officer then nodded her head in agreement to her busty girlfriend's words yet again. "Mm, she is really sexy. Who else is there? There's, uh...! Oh, there is Izuna. You know, the unemployed ninja girl or whatever? She also has really nice looking breasts and a tight, round ass. Hmm, who am I forgetting about here...? Well, Ling Xiaoyu is also very sexy and has a really nice looking ass. Rainbow Mika has a big ol' booty! One which I brutally, and also literally **fucked** about three days ago, thankfully. We both already know that Sakura Kasugano and Yuri Sakazaki are both amazingly sexy and beautiful women, too. Jam Kuradoberi is hot and I'd totally love to fuck her, as well. Li Xiangfei is cutely sexy, and thankfully we both fucked her **hard** at least one month ago. Don't even get me started on Mei-Ling Zhou, by the way. That woman is all kinds of thick! I would FUCK the SHIT out of her big, fat ass any fucking day! Ha, ha, ha. Speaking of which, Cammy told us that she would try her very best to get in contact with Mei as soon as possible! So hopefully she really does pull through with that deed," then finished Chun-Li with her creepily perverted sounding rant, the thick thigh woman sounding much more like a horny teenager rather than a mature, responsible, adult woman at the moment.

"Oh, oh, you're SO right about all of those things, Chun-Li!" replied back Mai with an ever widening smile. "How about Kyo Kusanagi's wife, though? Athena Asamiya is what I believe is the woman's name. Well, at least now her name is Athena Kusanagi, but you still get the picture, I'm sure."

"O-oh, Athena has a big, sexy, fat fucking ass on her!" proudly acclaimed Chun-Li with a very happy looking smile of her own now. "It is so big, and so firm, and also SO plump looking! O-or rather... she used to have a thick ass." Now sporting a frown on her face, the Chinese fighter simply continued to ramble on as she then stated to her sexy girlfriend, "I totally almost forgot the fact that she recently lost a whole lot of weight in those thick, sexy looking legs of hers."

Mai's expression then quickly switched from looking rather gleeful to now looking like she was in some incredibly deep thought as the Japanese woman then soon began to think about Athena's new and totally different looking body. "That's right. She did recently tone herself up and whatnot, huh?" breathed out Mai while looking quite disappointed now.

Though Mai was still in some pretty deep thought at the moment, feeling the tender hand of Chun-Li suddenly letting go of her own hand, and then only to afterwards roughly palm and squeeze on the woman's left and very plush soft feeling buttock really took Mai by complete surprise. The busty, ninja woman jumped a little bit soon as she felt her girlfriend tightly grasp hold of her big bum cheek, Chun-Li's hand still continuing to aggressively caress and squeeze on Mai's left juicy buttock so very sensually.

Now giving the ninja woman a rather naughty looking gaze, the Chinese beauty then soon breathily spoke to the Japanese woman, "You better not try to firm up too much back there, though, you hear me? You know that I always want and love to see that fat ass of yours shaking against of my hips when I'm fucking hitting you from the back, baby."

Chun-Li's coarse and sexy sounding words literally made Mai start to feel slightly wet between her thick legs now, that and also blush a little bit with embarrassment, too. They've both been together in this relationship for almost fourteen years straight now, and yet Chun-Li could still somehow manage to make Mai turn red in the face because of certain things that she either said to her or done to her.

"Oh, Chunnie..." lowly giggled Mai, the two girls giving each other a very slow and romantic looking kiss on the lips, afterwards smiling at one another now. "I won't change a thing about myself unless if you really want me to do so, dearie. You know that I would do absolutely anything for you," then whispered the busty ninja, softly pecking the Chinese woman on her smooth and moist feeling lips yet again.

"I love you," said Chun-Li with a smile.

Smiling back at her just as widely, Mai then whispered back in a very sweet sounding way, "I love you more, you know...!" The big breasted ninja could not help but to quietly giggle after softly saying those words to her pretty, Chinese girlfriend; Mai was looking so darn cute to Chun-Li, and it was seriously starting to kill the cop woman at the moment.

After the two women somewhat deeply kissed each other again, Chun-Li then slowly pulled her face away from Mai's, afterwards giving the ninja woman a viciously sharp feeling slap straight on her left fat butt cheek. Chun-Li could feel the jiggle of Mai's very beautiful and sexily supple ass cheek erotically brush against of her own finger tips as she quickly took her hand away from the ponytailed woman's large rear-end right after she crudely spanked her plump booty like that; merely just thinking about the way that she **knew** her Japanese girlfriend's sexy, fat, perfect looking ass must have rippled from after receiving her really harsh slap just aroused Chun-Li's sexual senses SO damn freaking much! Surprisingly, though, Mai did not flinch when Chun-Li spanked her big bottom the way that she did. Instead, Mai only laughed about it, but it was a laugh that certainly sounded much more turned-on rather than just good-humoredly sounding. After giggling a few more times and whatnot, the lesbian couple then continued back to holding one another's hands again, the two of them now looking back straight in head of themselves and staying quiet now.

After almost three full minutes of just pure silence passing along by, Chun-Li decided to break the chain of this awkward quietness by asking her Japanese girlfriend, "Hey, Mai? Um, do you remember the really great threesome that both you and I had with Cammy White not so long ago? And also the foursome that we had no longer than about a week ago with Yuri Sakazaki and her girlfriend Sakura Kasugano, as well?"

Upon suddenly hearing this, Mai then turned her head around to look over at Chun-Li. "Why, of course I do," were the kunoichi's quite simple sounding words, the Japanese beauty now fanning herself again. "How could I ever forget about any of those crazily sexy times, anyway? I really, really LOVE to watch how you completely manhandle and dominate other women the way that you do! It is SO hot!"

Smiling now because of hearing Mai's positive response, the Chinese woman continued to look straight forward as she then began to say back to the ninja woman, "And I love to watch you passionately make out with other girls, too. But, anyways, I'm really glad to hear you say that to me, because I...! I-I truly think that we should both get together with Xianghua, and hopefully it could even happen by tonight. I honestly really think that we both should, well... fuck her, to put it bluntly and honest here. Besides, as far as I know, her husband is a complete lowlife piece of shit that doesn't even remotely try to give her the attention and love that she desperately wants! T-that she greatly deserves!"

"Chun-Li..." quietly spoke Mai with another smile on her face again.

"So?" then said the brunette woman with thunderous thighs, now looking at her busty and beautiful lover with a very charming smirk.

"Hmm?" naughtily hummed Mai, her pretty eyes half lidded looking now.

"How about it, then? Are you up for seducing Miss Chai Xianghua, and also hopefully pounding that big, fat, Chinese butt of hers into total and complete lesbian submission?" then asked Chun-Li, knowing that her choice of words did indeed sound quite humorous as she tried really hard not to giggle about what she had just said to her.

After staring her girlfriend in her lovely and brown colored eyes for a few seconds, Mai soon seriously breathed out to her, "Chun-Li...?"

"Uh, y-yeah?" asked the woman, not really knowing what to expect here.

Mai then suddenly gave Chun-Li's very big booty a pleasingly painful, hearty, firm feeling smack straight across of her right huge ass cheek, this crude action of hers easily making the Chinese woman smile rather widely because of it. "Let's fucking do this shit!" soon responded back Mai, the big breasted, brown haired kunoichi now looking just as happy as she currently sounded like right at the moment.

Not much longer after discussing everything to each other, the two Asian women then started to search around the huge store in a desperate attempt of running back into their fellow Asian, very beautiful, and highly skilled in combat female friend. Sure enough, the sexy couple soon spotted Xianghua, and also her cute daughter Leixia, looking at stuff together in the frozen food department of the store. The women tried their best to sugarcoat what it was that they were trying to say to Xianghua, and that was only because Leixia was standing right there next to the three of them.

However, after a long while of continuous chatter and what have you, Mai and Chun-Li simply started not to care that much at all about their friend's daughter being here anymore. Leixia was not a child anymore anyway, and both Chun-Li and Mai knew just that. In fact, Leixia was actually of legal age by this point, as well. So basically, not only did their lame sugarcoating way of talking slowly fall flat on its face overtime, but the Chinese swordswoman's daughter also way too easily seen right through what it was that they were both even trying to say to her mother in the first place. If Leixia had to be totally honest here, though, she did have to admit that it did indeed sound pretty darn hot to her.

The young daughter has always really admired her mother very much, and that admiration of hers only turned into something much more "intimate" as the pretty girl simply continued to grow up and sexually, mentally, and physically mature into the beautiful, courageous, and young woman that she currently is even today. Between only Xianghua and her precious daughter Leixia, there were indeed times, multiple times, A LOT of times, when the mother and her daughter would both actually become quite passionately intimate with each other. But, however, that was a very dark and seriously taboo secret that was strictly kept between only the two of themselves. After almost an hour straight of merely discussing everything, talking about many off topic things, and also just sharing a lot of tear-jerking laughs together, everything now finally seemed as though it was all settled with completely and done.

"So... I suppose Mai and I will both see you tonight, then?" Chun-Li then asked Xianghua with a sexy looking smirk on her beautiful face.

"O-of course. Oh, I cannot thank you enough for even considering inviting me to actually do something like this with you t-two," replied back the Chinese mother somewhat nervously, her voice clearly sounding delighted and her cute face surely looking magnificently excited about it all.

"Well, alright then. See you there tonight then, sexy," spoke Chun-Li in a seductive sounding voice as she then placed her hand underneath Xianghua's chin.

After doing that, Chun-Li then titled the woman's head up a little, the both of them now slowly closing their lovely eyes shut tightly as they then both began to gently, yet very strongly, sensually tongue kiss each other. Some other people were casually walking up and down in the frozen isle, too, but niether of the two kissing women slightly even cared about what any of the onlookers might have had to say about them, or also even think about them. Mai and Leixia also did not seem to really care that much at all about the random people who were all still shockingly staring at the four of them, as well.

Feeling tremendously hot and bothered now, Leixia then soon shamelessly placed her left hand onto the soft feeling cheek of her own mother's perfectly plump, slightly tight, fat, round ass. After doing that, the young woman tenderly began to grope and squeeze her mother's juicy butt, not to mention occasionally shaking around the woman's thick ass flesh with her left hand, too; Mai really liked what she was seeing Leixia doing to her own mother right now. It was easily one of the most sexiest and most arousing things that the busty, brown haired, ninja woman has ever seen in her lifetime thus far. Many moments later, Leixia then harshly slapped Xianghua's perfect looking ass eleven times straight in a row as she strongly flipped up her left hand in order to even do so, and the way that her mother's round shaped, bubble booty sexily jiggled from her aggressive actions just looked **so** very hot and sexually appealing to the young daughter.

Two in a half minutes later, Chun-Li then slowly pulled away from her amazingly beautiful, female friend, the Chinese officer's hand now roughly slapping against of Xianghua's right thick ass cheek before shaking around the cute woman's flabby, yet somewhat taut buttock in her hand rather perversely; and not to mention obviously without feeling any sort of shame about clearly being seen by any of the random strangers that were still currently around their area. In all honesty, though, it seemed like everyone who was watching them really liked what they were seeing here. Some of the people were even recording the action on their phones, which actually isn't surprising at all.

"Later..." the Chinese fighter then lowly spoke out, afterwards pecking the gorgeous woman on her soft lips tenderly and making sure to give Xianghua's big butt one last firm and hard feeling spank before completely moving away from her and her young daughter.

"Bye-bye, now!" happily voiced Mai as she waved good-bye at them both, later turning herself around and walking right next to her girlfriend as they then both quickly began to talk about things with each other again.

"That... was so hot," honestly breathed Leixia as she looked at her mother.

Completely ignoring what her daughter has just said to her, Xianghua then placed both of her hands onto her sexy, curvy hips before speaking to her daughter with a very serious sounding tone of voice, "Young lady, were YOU the one who was touching on my behind like that earlier?"

"Yep! I sure did!" cheerfully admitted the Chinese mother's young daughter without any hesitation at all, Leixia afterwards even reaching her arm around Xianghua's back as she then boldly gave her beautiful mother another very rough smack on her thick, jiggling ass again. "Oh, and I even spanked you a lot of times just like that, too! You know, like how I usually do to you whenever you're bouncing up and down on top of me when I have on my 'secret toy', or whenever I'm behind of you when we're both... bumping and humping," giggled the young woman, now knowing that her mother was trying her absolute very best to not feel extremely embarrassed about what has just happened between the both of them right now.

The mother truly couldn't believe that her daughter actually just carelessly spoke all of those perversely taboo words to her like that, and she did it right in front of other nearby people who probably heard the girl say those things to begin with, as well. The shocked swordswoman was most certainly surprised beyond belief right now, but at the same time... Leixia only seemed to turn on Xianghua even more now by the second. In fact, all of this vile and public attention at the moment seemed to only be arousing the Chinese mother undoubtedly much, much more than ever before, for whatever sick and twisted reason that it may indeed be.

Leixia was publically behaving so very naughtily right now, the swordswoman's daughter simply not even caring about who or what may have seen them interacting so oddly with each other like this, and Xianghua shamefully loved it, she loved it a lot. Xianghua was feeling herself soon becoming increasingly wet with pleasure, the nervous woman now basking in such seriously perverse-like heat as this deeply powerful and really hot feeling of strong sexual arousal was only steadily growing hotter and hotter by the second right in-between of her own smooth, soft, and healthily thick looking legs now. Chun-Li, Mai, Leixia, just everything was really getting to her and was making the mother feel oh so, so very horny. She truthfully already knew inside of her own mind that her and Leixia were totally going to hotly make out with one another someplace far away soon as they both finish with their ongoing shopping list and whatnot.

"Oh, s-stop that, Leixia! U-um, hurry up now! We must continue on with our shopping, a-alright?" then quietly shouted an embarrassed feeling Xianghua, the nervous and aroused woman now walking away from her daughter.

As Xianghua calmly began to walk away, however, the mother within just a few seconds then felt her daughter's soft, naughty hand deliever yet another pleasingly painful smack on her right butt cheek, Leixia's foul action yet again making her own mother's round, big ass sexily shake around before simply settling back into place normally again. Xianghua was actually about to turn around and say something to her friskily behaving daughter again, but the woman quickly decided against doing that.

Instead, Xianghua just simply rubbed her own previously spanked ass cheek with her hand for a few seconds, moments later on soon placed her hand right back in front of herself again as she then stopped trying to massage away the arousing feeling of pain that she still currently felt inside of her right big butt cheek, and then nonchalantly started to talk to Leixia about what she was going to make for dinner tonight as the woman happily continued to walk away in front of the girl.

Leixia did not know this, but her mother had such a wide and really pleased looking smile on her face at the moment. Leixia could easily see the bottom curve of her mother's soft, big butt cheeks crudely sticking from out of her own shorts quite sexily a little bit, and that was simply thanks to the sword wielding woman's very short and extremely tight fitting shorts. Leixia lustfully watched Xianghua's thick, jiggling, Asian ass cheeks beautifully wobble back and forth as she steadily continued to walk away from her, the young girl soon enough beginning to follow close up behind of her mother with a really deviant looking smile on her face.

"I'll be sure to make it there, too," was what the young daughter silently said to herself, the smile on her cute face becoming increasingly wicked looking over time, as well.

"Did you just say something, Leixia?" then asked the beautiful mother as she turned her head around slightly to look in back of herself and over at her daughter.

"Nope, nothing at all," was the young woman's cheerful reply, and a second later strongly spanking Xianghua on her gloriously thick booty once again, now commencing yet another amazingly sexy looking jiggle from her mother's fat ass yet again.

Now sighing with irritation, but slightly even more with pleasure actually, Xianghua then asked her daughter with a very slight smile on her face, "Leixia, what has gotten into you today? Just how many times are you going to do that to me around people like this?"

"Just as many times as I want to do it, of course... AND also until you stop liking it, too," cooed back the young woman to her mother, the girl now walking right next to the older woman as she then reached her arm over and firmly grabbed onto Xianghua's plump right buttock. After giving her mother's incredibly plush soft butt cheek a very firm feeling squeeze, Leixia then playfully smacked Xianghua hard on her fat ass twice before simply, and tightly, gripping back onto the wobbling flesh of the older woman's impressively round booty again.

"Well, if that is truly the case here, then I suppose that my bottom is completely done for," playfully giggled out Xianghua, now looking over at Leixia with a brighter looking smile now.

Leixia just loved how easily she publically turned on her own mother as of right now, even though she did have to thank Chun-Li and Mai for the help, as well. Craning her neck a little bit now, Leixia then kissed Xianghua straight on her smooth, very soft feeling lips, both the mother and the daughter now exchanging quite a few slow, wet, and somewhat passionate looking kisses with each other as they both only continued to walk closely along side one another inside of this seemingly super huge-like store together.

For pretty much throughout the rest of their shopping time here, Leixia continued to keep her hand firmly placed on top of Xianghua's right ass cheek, and she also continued to randomly spank the woman's fat, perfectly rounded ass simply whenever she wanted to as well, and Leixia brutally spanked her mother a whole lot of times; Xianghua honestly **LOVED** it, too. The mischievous, Chinese daughter especially did it to her whenever people would casually walk by the two of them, and Leixia made sure to harshly slap Xianghua's thick, wobbling booty really hard and simply loud enough to instantly get any nearby stranger's attention by force, as well.

Not only that, but the two women would also kiss one another from time to time, too. Xianghua fully no longer cared if they were both in public or not, and Leixia honestly didn't even care about being seen doing stuff like this in public in the very first place. Leixia honestly had NO idea at all just how much that she made her own mother feel so beyond horny and perfectly pleasured like this all throughout their erotically hot shopping experience, but the beauteous mother inside of her own mind had already planned to simply let her daughter know all about that much later on today, and not to even mention by tonight for that matter.

Almost an hour later, both Xianghua and her daughter Leixia were now pretty much finished with shopping today. Sure, they may have not found every last item that they both really wanted, but they both at least acquired a couple of the items that was on their large shopping list. Before heading off over towards the checking out area of the store, the Chinese duo decided to go look at a few clothes before leaving altogether. After all, there was no telling when they would both actually come back here, anyway; that, AND the fact that it was still currently down pouring rain outside at the moment. Leixia had both of her arms behind of her back as she stood directly beside of Xianghua at the moment, the daughter's chocolate brown colored eyes completely staring at her mother's big, round rump as she continued to listen to her ramble on about clothes and what have you.

"Well, I suppose that I won't get any of these shirts, then... I just really wish that these prices were way lower than this," Xianghua loudly breathed out in a huff, one of her hands placed underneath of her chin as she steadily, and very disappointingly, gazed at the expensive prices of the clothes that was directly in front of her hazel colored eyes.

"Yeah," sighed back Yan Leixia as she somewhat tried to sound just as upset as her mother did, but in the inside clearly not really caring all like that about the darn clothes to begin with.

They both already had way too much clothes at their home as it is, and Leixia knew that. And then suddenly to Xianghua's very own surprise, the woman then felt her freakishly horny daughter tightly grab onto her terribly short shorts, and then roughly yank them down below to her knees.

"L-Leixia...!" said the mother with a loud tone of voice, now giving her daughter an unreadable look of both ever-growing arousal and sheer anger.

Thankfully, though, not many people was around this area right now. However, only two other women was indeed there with them both at the moment, and both of the two female strangers instantly began to stare at the two Chinese girls in an unfathomably deep trace of enticement, and not to mention sexual confusion.

Now lazily trying to pull back up her tight shorts, and embarrassingly struggling to even do so thanks to the wonderfully large size of her own pleasingly plump buttocks, Xianghua then sternly voiced out to the young woman, "Y-young lady, YOU really must start behaving yourself! Seriously, do you WANT us to get kicked out of this- Ouch!"

Leixia interrupted her mother from talking by quickly giving the woman another very sharp feeling slap across her left ass cheek. In fact, after getting firmly spanked like that, Xianghua immediately stopped attempting to pull back up her own shorts. Instead, she simply just let Leixia do whatever it was that she desperately wanted to do with her body, and my goodness did this whole naughty situation truly turn the both of them on to even higher levels of insanely raw, sexily lewd, and genuinely perverse feeling pleasure.

Now gripping and shaking around Xianghua's large, perfect looking butt cheeks in her hands with pure excitement, Leixia then soon fearlessly said back to her mother, "Ha! I just knew that you weren't wearing any underwear today, Mother! You're so sexy, you know that?"

After a forced moan quietly escaped from out of her own mouth, the blushing swordswoman then quietly expressed back to her daughter, "Leixia, I... I r-really want you now. I-I just... I think w-w-we really must be on our way n-now, okay? Let's just go somewhere alone already and, u-um..."

"And fuck?" huskily asked Leixia as she placed her forehead against of Xianghua's own, and then afterwards flicked her hand upwards and with a curve as she firmly smacked her mother's bare, thick ass painfully hard again for the 100th or so time today.

The two female onlookers both bit their bottom lip soon as they saw Xianghua's flawless, bubble butt beautifully jiggle straight after when Leixia roughly spanked her amazingly rounded ass like that.

"Y-yes...! I want you to take me, already. I want you to fuck me, Leixia...!"

After hearing Xianghua pathetically whisper out those really foul words to her like that, that was when Leixia honestly knew that enough was finally enough. Heck, all of this extreme foreplay was even making the young daughter herself feel basically way too sexually frustrated, too. "Oh, Mother..." softly voiced back Leixia, lovingly kissing her mother's moist feeling lips so very gently afterwards.

After kissing each other for almost a minute straight now, Leixia then slowly pulled away from Xianghua's extremely pretty looking face, and then afterwards started to help pull back up the blushing woman's very tight fitting shorts. The young adult woman did not fully pull her mother's short, skimpy shorts all of the way back up, though. Instead, she only pulled the shorts half way up Xianghua's soft and large butt, now simply exposing half of the older woman's delicious looking ass crack on full display.

Now tightly grabbing hold of her own mother's huge, yet slightly firmed booty again, specifically the Chinese woman's right buttock to be exact, Leixia then started to speak back to Xianghua with a really wide smile on her very cute face, "Let's hurry up and go then, shall we? Oh, and keep your shorts just like this, alright? I want everyone else to see what only I can actually get, you know?"

The fact that Xianghua's very own daughter was somehow a much, much, MUCH better and way more ideal lover to her rather than that of her own husband was always... completely and totally beyond the mature woman's own conscious reasoning. However, the Chinese mother shamelessly, proudly, and also willingly did just what her daughter asked her to do, the two women now romantically walking away together once again.

Soon enough, Mai and Chun-Li sure enough found at least a few items that they both wanted, the two of them patiently checking out now.

"So, are you actually the ONLY cashier here inside of this massive store?" Chun-Li asked F.A.N.G, her face looking curious.

"Yes..." answered the creepy looking man. "And I will check you out... in **TWO MINUTES**! I don't need anyone else's help, because I always check out everybody... in just **TWO MINUTES**!"

Mai rolled her eyes as she stood there fanning herself, the curvy woman standing right next to her sexy lover as she honestly tried her very best not to say anything rude to this guy in the first place. "Yeah, while that IS impressive, it's also kind of stupid, too."

"... **TWO MINUTES**!" then screamed out F.A.N.G, completely ignoring the busty woman who was in front of himself.

While Mai totally hated this guy, and Chun-Li hated his guts just as much along with her, the Chinese cop still couldn't help but to find the poisonous creep somewhat humorous, though. Then from out of nowhere, Chun-Li soon felt somebody's hand straight up smack her huge ass hard, which of course made the curvaceous, broad hipped woman's big butt ripple gorgeously and her jump a little bit, the Asian officer afterwards instantly turning her head around to see just who it was who actually did that to her.

The female officer's face quickly went from looking shocked to looking happy as she then saw Xianghua starting to walk by her now, Chun-Li's brown eyes instantly noticing that the woman's tight shorts were now sexily pulled halfway down her thick and very juicy looking booty, as well. Before exiting the store, the Chinese swordswoman turned her head around and winked at Chun-Li, afterwards turning her head back around and continuing to walk away and from out of the store. "Oh, that woman..." breathed out Chun-Li, still warmly smiling in her direction even though Chai Xianghua was basically gone now.

"Mm, how yummy looking, Chunnie! Look at that thick ass of hers just jiggle and shake all around when she walks like that. She's even showing off half of her own ass crack in public now, just like how a good slut should. Mm...! Isn't she just sexy- AH!" then spoke Mai, only to be suddenly startled and interrupted by feeling someone's hand also giving her big and round butt a very sharp slap, said slap sexily making her plump booty jiggle from the sheer and aggressive-like force that was put into the rather naughty action. "H-hey!" yelled Mai, now seeing Leixia running away from her and laughing as she did so. "What a total brat!"

"Oh, stop it, Mai. She is so cute and adorable! And besides, who wouldn't want to slap your ass, anyway?" Chun-Li then chuckled out teasingly before firmly smacking Mai's very thick ass herself, now trying not to laugh too loudly.

"SEE! Done! And it was all done in just **TWO**! **MINUTES**!"

"... Actually, I think that it was way shorter than that," simply stated Chun-Li, now placing her hands on her really broad and womanly hips.

"Shut up, you BITCH! Just SHUT! UP! Now, get out of my store, already! I've got many more costumers to service!" screamed F.A.N.G in furious anger, only to get hardly slapped in the face by Mai afterwards.

"Yeah, whatever! Fuck you!" were Mai's foul words, soon afterwards grabbing Chun-Li's hand, and also the small bag of their items, before walking away and from out of the store.

Now outside of the supermarket and in the much lighter falling rain, the Asian lesbian couple soon ran into another close friend of theirs. Not only that, but this certain friend of theirs also had a very special somebody along with herself. This close friend is none other than Cammy White, and the woman standing right next to her was the one and only Mei-Ling Zhou. Cammy was wearing her usual green colored, thong leotard while Mei was wearing fancy looking, white snowflake patterned, periwinkle blue colored, extremely tight-fitting yoga pants along with a lilac colored, very short, naval exposing, close-fitting, female tank top. Mei's yoga pants also slightly, and intentionally, exposed some of her delicious looking butt crack, as well.

Both Chun-Li and Mai looked **so** very happy to see the two women. In fact, the two female fighters almost felt way more shocked rather than they did happy. "C-Cammy, hello!" spoke a stunned looking Chun-Li, her pretty eyes immediately looking over toward Mei seconds later. "And pinch me because I must be dreaming here...! Is it really you? Miss Mei-Ling Zhou in the flesh?"

After nodding happily, Mei then retorted back to the woman, "Mm, hmm! Hi there, Miss Spring Beauty! Cammy has told me so much about you and your, um... s-special one. Mai, is it?" The chubby woman looked as though she was blushing after she finished talking like that, and the mere sight of this instantly made both Chun-Li and Mai just want to sexually violate the thick woman right then and there. Mei was just way too cute to them, and even more so in person.

"Yep, that's my name," replied back Mai, her eyes steadily looking Mei up and down as she bit her bottom lip slightly.

"I told you two that I would eventually find her somehow, didn't I? And do not worry, she already completely understands everything that you both really wish to do with her. In fact, Mei is rather... flattered about it all. Somehow, I figured that you both would be out here somewhere, and apparently I was right about that," uttered the blonde fighter, the shapely woman now resting her right hand on her own side.

"Well, if THAT is simply the case here," sexily purred Chun-Li, the officer woman now slowly approaching over to the pleasingly plump, Chinese woman; Chun-Li made sure to sway and sashay her big hips around hypnotically as she walked, by the way. "I suppose that beating around the bush is completely unnecessary, then?" Chun-Li then asked as she wrapped her arms around Mei's thick and curvy body, seconds later both of Chun-Li's strong feeling hands now tightly grabbing and squeezing on both of Mei's very juicy ass cheeks.

"Oh, dear...!" squeaked out Mei with a smile, both her and Chun-Li giggling afterwards.

After giving Mei's right huge buttock five super hard spanks, and then afterwards giving the thick woman's left massive butt cheek seven more firm slaps with her curved hand, Chun-Li soon pecked Mei on her soft lips before lovingly speaking to the chunky woman, "Damn, this booty feels so heavy...!" Chun-Li then gave Mei's fat, thick ass two more intensely sharp feeling smacks with her left hand, easily making Mei jump and giggle a little bit more, too. "You have no idea just how long that my girlfriend, Mai, and I have been waiting for this very moment, cutie. I know that you're really busy most of the time, so let's not take too long with all of this, alright? Mm, oh, baby...! Your ass feels so fucking great in these yoga pants, too, you know that?"

The Chinese officer then rested her chin on top of Mei's shoulder, Chun-Li now looking right down the thick woman's sexy back and straight at her huge, round shaped ass as her hands then started to anxiously shake around both of Mei's very large, soft, and wobbling booty cheeks. "O-o-oh, fuck...! I can't believe that this is really happening right now...! This ASS! It's just SO damn perfect!" yelled Chun-Li, yet again aggressively slapping Mei right across her very big butt and making it jiggle so very wonderfully. "Mai, come the fuck over here and feel this huge thing, already! It's so damn soft! And it's also so fucking big, too!"

"And it's also one hundred percent all natural, too," cutely chimed in Mei with a humble looking smile, only to afterwards get her big, thick, round ass firmly slapped thrice by Chun-Li yet again.

After giggling a little bit, Mai then giddily spoke out, "My, this is going to be such a long night, huh?" After handing their small bag of groceries over to Cammy for her to hold onto now, Mai then walked in back of the climatologist woman's body and squatted down onto her knees. Now pushing her lover's strong hands away from off of Mei's huge, round, massively meaty ass, Mai then tightly grasped onto both of the woman's very plump butt cheeks with both of her own two hands, Mai afterwards even shaking around Mei's thick, supple, tremendously soft feeling booty meat quite anxiously, as well.

"Mm, fuck that's hot..." then moaned Cammy at the intensely arousing sight right before her eyes, the blonde woman strongly fighting the urge to join in with them all. Cammy was kind of surprised that something like this was already even happening between them all.

I mean, the horny, swinging, lesbian couple just met the chubby, adventuring woman at least less than three minutes ago, and here they were already both making their own sensually perverse moves on Mei while **also** being in public to boot! It was pretty surprising indeed, and the fact that Mei was so easily going along with this all just made everything seem even that much more hotter to Cammy, Chun-Li, and also Mai as well.

"Big tits," lovingly spoke out Mai, seconds later kissing Mei's left buttock. "A big booty," then calmly said the ninja woman, now kissing Mei's right ass cheek. "AND a really cute looking face, too?" After giving the plump, adventurer woman's right butt cheek two insanely sharp feeling spanks, Mai then playfully hummed out loud, "Cammy, Chun-Li and I both really owe you one big time, you know that? Heck, you should come over to our place later on tonight, actually! Group sex IS always much more exciting than just having regular sex, after all!"

After voicing out those words somewhat loudly, Mai then snuggly buried her face really deep in-between Mei's clothed, round, and incredibly thick ass cheeks, the Japanese woman now shaking her head rather wildly against of the plump woman's very huge bottom as she strongly inhaled in Mei's lovely smelling scent. Soon as she felt Mai doing this to her ass, Mei instantly closed both of her eyes shut as she then shamelessly began to moan out so very noisily in such bizarre and such odd feeling pleasure and wonderment.

Since her longtime girlfriend was currently way too busy with her down there, Chun-Li soon decided to gently grab hold of Mei's very cute looking face with both of her own hands before beginning to very passionately make out with the chubby, yet really curvaceous woman. After gently wrapping her own arms around Chun-Li's sexily curvy waist, Mei then started to deeply tongue kiss Chun-Li back, both of the chubbier woman's hands soon tightly gripping onto both of Chun-Li's very rounded, wonderfully huge, and much more tighter feeling ass cheeks. Sure, they were all in public while doing all of this crazy stuff, but none of the girls really even cared about that from the start.

While Cammy simply stood there and continued to watch them all going at it so enthusiastically like this, the British woman soon felt somebody's hand really roughly smack her on her own ass, which of course made the blonde fighter quickly turn her head around to see just who did that to her. She immediately saw Juri Han now beginning to calmly walk passed herself, and Cammy assumed that it was her who just nonchalantly slapped her on the ass like that. Who else could it have been, anyway?

After sighing to herself, Cammy then voiced out quite softly, "That actually kind of hurt... you bitch." All in all, Cammy honestly really liked it, though.

Soon enough, the busty kunoichi then pulled down Mei's tight-fitting yoga pants, and the glasses wearing woman really was not suspecting her to do that. After slowly breaking her very wet kisses with Chun-Li, Mei then turned her head around a little bit, now looking down behind of herself. "Oh, my..." breathed out Mei, her pretty looking face now beginning to blush a really dark shade of red as she then tightened her grip on Chun-Li's big ass a little bit harder now. "S-so many people are around us right n-now, you know?"

Now crudely groping both of Mei's very large breasts with her hands, the Chinese officer then quickly replied back to her, "Good! We want everyone to see just how perfect and beautiful you are, Mei. Besides, nobody will stop us, anyway. Do you know how much crazy shit happens out here on a daily basis? Trust me, babe, this public display of affection here is probably a breath of fresh air to the onlookers..."

And to Mei's own surprise, Chun-Li was actually right about that. When the chubby woman in glasses started to look around her surroundings, she saw nothing but people smiling at them and walking on by. Sure, some people loudly wolf whistled at the scene, and some other random strangers took a few pictures of them all with their phones, but mostly it just seemed like everyone liked what they saw at the moment. Noticing all of this really made Mei calm down a whole lot more now. However, feeling her big butt getting spanked hard once again by Mai instantly made the climatologist woman jump up slightly with surprise.

"Oh, no underwear today, Mei? Really?" Mai then smacked Mei's left butt cheek again, both of her hazel brown colored eyes admiring its sexy jiggling effect afterwards. "I should have known that you're a very, very naughty girl." Mai pulled Mei's yoga pants all of the way down until she reached right below both of the woman's two huge ass cheeks, the big breasted ninja now using the waistband of the yoga pants to jiggle Mei's heavy, bare ass cheeks up and down in a really erotic looking fashion. Moments later, Mai slowly craned her neck forwards and strongly planted a firmly wet kiss onto Mei's left thick buttock, afterwards leaving a noticeable and glossy looking lip mark on the pleasingly plump woman's soft, round booty cheek. "Just look at all of this ass here, Cammy! I know that you at least had to grab it for yourself a few times, right?" Seconds after saying that, Mai then stopped playing around with Mei's huge bottom.

"You are indeed correct about that," Cammy answered back quite plainly, the blonde woman now walking over towards the three women as she soon stood right beside of Mei. Standing right next to the sexy, thick, and voluptuously curvy adventurer now, Cammy then immediately, and not to mention quite harshly, slapped her hand down on top of Mei's left juicy butt cheek, tightly squeezing the shy woman's amazingly cushy, velvety soft, and very meaty feeling ass flesh in the process. "I had to make sure that this big, glorious ass of hers was real, you know? And I had to do the same thing to her stunningly beautiful and very huge boobs, as well," then chuckled out Cammy, afterwards giving Mei's left buttock four painfully powerful spanks as she aggressively flipped her really rough feeling hand upwards very quickly.

All of this heated attention was seriously starting to get to Mei's head now. The compliments coming from the three women, her butt constantly getting smacked, both of her breasts being played with, receiving very passionate kisses from them, getting whistled at by complete and total strangers, just **everything** was really making Mei feel... probably the best that she's ever felt before, honestly. If she didn't already know it by now, Mei was SURE as HECK glad that she eventually agreed to doing all of this in the first place.

After standing up again, Mai then halfway pulled back up Mei's tight yoga pants, the ninja's soft hand roughly slapping Mei right in the middle of her fat ass soon afterwards. "All right, let's get going now, you three. I mean, we all should at least do a little something until Xianghua shows up later on tonight. I simply cannot wait until you meet her, too, Mei. Oh, she's going to love you! I just know it!" cheerfully spoke Mai.

Then right out of the blue, a random female stranger who nobody even knew then very spontaneously slapped Mei hard on her plump, bubbled ass, the unknown woman continuing to simply walk straight passed of them all afterwards. After a brief moment of rather odd feeling silence, Chun-Li then looked over at Mei before calmly saying to her with a smile on her face, "Yeah, like I said to you earlier before, some really crazy shit always happens around here on a daily basis. Everyone just can't keep their hands from off of you, girl. Ha, ha, ha. Okay, off we go now, ladies!"

And with that, all four of the women then started to walk away together, each of the girls happily talking to one another about whatever it was that was on their minds at the giving moment. And of course, while they were all walking and talking to each other and whatnot, they all couldn't help but to publically grab on one another in a rather perverse-like manner from time to time. It was indeed going to be a very, very, very long night for them all, and they all simply couldn't wait for it, either.

Minutes later as all of the four beautiful women were walking right next to each other, the four girls now on their way over to Chun-Li and Mai's place, Mei soon felt Chun-Li's hand anxiously grip onto her right butt cheek again. Mai was walking next to Mei, Mei was next to Chun-Li, and Chun-Li was right next to Cammy White herself. The chubby, Eskimo woman couldn't help but to just cutely laugh about how they all couldn't seem to stop touching on her body like this. In all honesty, though, Mei really didn't want any of them to stop doing it to her.

"My, my, my," hummed Chun-Li with a smile as she then began to shake around Mei's plump bum cheek in her hand before giving the pleasingly chunky woman's large ass another firm slap. "Don't you do a whole lot of running around and whatnot? How do you still manage to have such a big, soft booty like this even after all of that running around and fighting that you do, babe?"

Now giving the perverted, female officer a very sly looking smirk, Mei soon cutely responded back to her, "You know, I should be asking you that very same question, Miss Spring Beauty."

Mai couldn't help but to laugh after hearing Mei say that to her big hipped girlfriend. "Oh, my! Shots have just been fired!" happily laughed out the ninja woman, fanning herself as she spoke those words.

"Isn't that the truth, though?" voiced Cammy, seconds afterwards giving Chun-Li a playful, yet very painful feeling smack on her huge butt; the Chinese officer just laughed, and then quickly slapped Cammy on her own toned ass right back.

Then to Mei's surprise once again, Mai then pulled down the woman's tight-fitting yoga pants right below both of her own huge, round booty cheeks for all to publically see again. Mei's naked, shapely, and very large ass constantly jiggled left and right as she continued to steadily walk along with them all, too. Feeling kind of embarrassed again, however, the chubby adventurer then immediately covered up her hairless womanhood with both of her hands, but Mei certainly could not cover up her plump, wobbling, soft, and downright perfect looking ass right at the moment.

She only has **two** arms, you know?

Now wrapping one of her arms around Mei's curvy waistline, Mai then seductively spoke out to her, "How about you walk around just like this from here on, eh? There's no need to feel shy about exposing your beautiful body out in the open, you know?"

"Y-you all are so n-n-naughty..." softly giggled Mei, her extremely cute face increasingly turning much more red looking, as well. "But, I do have to admit that you're all really making me feel way too horny, though."

Chun-Li then also placed one of her arms around Mei's waistline before saying rather straightforwardly, "Mei, don't you worry, because you're without a doubt going to get fucked nice and hard tonight. You have NO idea at all just how bad I am going to wreck this amazingly fat ass of yours, baby." After stating that out loud, Chun-Li then finished off by sharply giving Mei's big, jiggling butt a solidly hard spank, which also made Mai do the exact same thing to her round, perfectly plump ass almost immediately right after when Chun-Li did it.

Without saying anything back to her, Mei then started to deeply kiss Chun-Li, and the Chinese officer quickly started to kiss the chubby woman right back. Liking the sexy sight of this, Cammy chuckled before softly breathing out, "You girls are seriously making me feel so fucking hot right now, you know that?" After saying that, the blonde fighter then reached her hand out to soon quickly give Mei's jiggling, round, huge, nude, and very soft booty a well-deserved, harsh feeling spank.

"I couldn't agree with you more on that one, Cammy," was Mai's humble retort, the big breasted, ninja woman now simply squeezing the chubbier woman's very soft feeling, large, bare ass as they all continued to steadily walk over closer towards their current destination.

Much later on during the night, F.A.N.G has safely returned back to his home after having a very long and pretty stressful day at work today. The long headed man then pulled out a small foam cup containing ramen inside of it from out of a blue shopping bag.

"Aw, yes... just what I needed! Boy, am I hun-..."

The man then noticed something horribly wrong with the small foam cup of ramen. What F.A.N.G saw made him want to gag, it made him just want to hang himself and be done with it all. F.A.N.G's stomach turned sickeningly as his beady, black eyes read the small text over and over again that was printed on the very front of the foam cup that said in a slightly bold text font "Ready in just **three minutes**!"

The man then slowly, and very jittery, removed his glasses from off of his really ugly face, the man then looking up at the ruined ceiling of his apartment building as his wide mouth disturbingly struggled to open up and say out loud, "It...! I-it should be just **TWO** minutes...! Not THREE minutes...! No, FUCK IT! T-t-this ramen! This here r-ramen! This fucking ramen! ALL MOTHER FUCKING RAMEN IN THIS HORRIBLE, FALLEN FROM GRACE WORLD SHOULD ALWAYS BE MADE IN JUST **TWO**! **FACKING**! **MINUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTES**!"

On this very night, F.A.N.G proceeded to scream about ramen being made in only two minutes right before he painfully died as he experienced a very slow and agonizing death.

Chun-Li and Mai, along with their adopted, young daughter Li-Fen, also completely fucked Xianghua, her daughter Leixia, Cammy White, and also Mei-Ling Zhou to absolutely no end all night long, as well. The Chinese mother, her frisky daughter, and everyone else who was there much more than just liked it, though, and that's all that really matters in the end... am I right?

 **The End!**

 _ **Again, my dear friend(s), thank you so much for reading this here story! I worked pretty darn hard on this one, you know? Oh, and as freaking always, may God bless your day/night, my good people! ^_^.**_


End file.
